Rey del Norte
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Joffrey decide acceder a una petición por parte de quien cree que es un impostor y descubre algo que jamás podría haber imaginado.


_"¿Quién eres?"_ pregunto Joffrey Baratheon, Rey de los Siete Reinos, a la persona que se encontraba ante su trono. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que sus sirvientes y los demás nobles, incluyendo su madre, estaban apiñándose alrededor de la chimenea.

Normalmente ordenaría la ejecución de uno de cada diez de ellos por no ser testigos de su confrontación con el hombre que insolentemente había decidido molestarle pero, dado que esa mañana era más fría de lo habitual y tenia materias más importantes que atender, decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

El hombre delante suya le intrigaba. Poco después de su coronación, y la ejecución de la mayoría de los Stark, un anciano había aparecido afirmando representar a un Rey del Norte que deseaba audiencia con Joffrey, quién se río y ordeno su ejecución.

Su cabeza fue clavada en una estaca para su eterno deleite, pero a medida que más y más mensajeros llegaban con el mismo mensaje y eran decapitados Joffrey había empezado a enfurecerse por la insolencia de ese "Rey", por lo que cuando el último recadero apareció decidió enviarle de vuelta con una aceptación.

No era que se tomase la situación en serio, simplemente deseaba tener al impostor en su territorio para ordenar su ejecución en lugar de enviar un destacamento de soldados a buscarlo sin saber donde se encontraba, ya que las veces en las que sus torturadores se encargaban de los mensajeros estos no respondían a ninguna pregunta.

Por lo poco que podía ver del "Rey", dado que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una túnica con capucha negra que le impedía distinguir cualquier rasgo, este era un hombre alto, no tanto como Gregor Clegane pero más que la mayoría de las personas alrededor de Joffrey. Su negativa a mostrar su rostro hacia que Joffrey y la mayor parte de la corte sospechasen que era un impostor, dado que todos sabían que los Stark, incluyendo sus bastardos, compartían los mismos rasgos físicos y mostrar su rostro podría haber probado fácilmente su reclamo.

 _"El Rey del Norte, pequeño rey"_ dijo el hombre con voz rasposa, como si no estuviese habituado a usar su boca. A Joffrey le dolían sus oídos con solo escucharle, pero pensó que dejar que se explicase y desenmascararlo como el impostor que era haría su eventual ejecución más satisfactoria.

 _"¿Seguro? ¿Eres acaso uno de los bastardos de Eddard o su padre?"_ cuestiono burlonamente _"Lo matamos a él y a su perra hace meses. Si eres un Stark deberías saber que aquí solo te espera la muerte"_

 _"Si es en este trono o cuando has envejecido, la muerte siempre llega"_ replico el "Rey", dejando a Joffrey confundido por unos segundos hasta que dio cuenta de que no tenia miedo a morir, algo muy inusual. Escuchando a los nobles susurrar entre si, decidió que era el momento de tomar control de la situación.

 _"Bien, supongamos que realmente eres quién dices ser"_ dijo con una sonrisa falsa, preguntándose si era mejor ordenar a los Capas Doradas que le empalasen o dejar que Gregor Clegane se divirtiese con él _"¿Que deseas negociar?"_

 _"Simple, tú destruyes el Muro y yo te permito continuar jugando con tu pequeña capital"_ respondió, dejando sorprendidos a todos por la enorme falta de respeto que el hombre estaba mostrando al dirigente del imperio más grande que el mundo había conocido. Joffrey paso de sorprendido a furioso en segundos y decidió que era el momento de terminar con esta farsa.

 _"¡¿Tú y que ejercito, perro rastrero?!"_ grito, levantándose del Trono de Hierro antes de exclamar _"¡No voy a tolerar ninguna falta de respeto por parte de un bastardo de baja cuna con ilusiones de grandeza! ¡Guardias, matadlo aquí mismo!"_

 _"Que...desconsiderado por tu parte"_ dijo el hombre con un tono que sugería aburrimiento antes de llevar su mano a la cintura. En un parpadeo los diez Capas Doradas que le habían rodeado estaban muertos en el suelo, un acción que dejo a todos en la sala en silencio. Incluso Joffrey admitió mentalmente que le gustaría que sus soldados o, mejor aún, él mismo fuesen capaces de hacer eso _"Muy bien, pequeño rey. Antes me preguntaste quién era y, tras este excelente recibimiento, creo que te mereces la respuesta"_

Tras decir esas palabras agarro su túnica y se la arranco, mostrando su pecho descubierto y su cara para el horror de todos los presentes, siervos y nobles por igual. Joffrey miro alucinado, sin saber como reaccionar, a su piel azul hielo, sus ojos parecidos a zafiros y los pequeños cuernos que formaban una corona natural sobre su cabeza. Entonces la criatura le sonrió y pudo ver sus dientes tan afilados como agujas, haciéndole darse cuenta finalmente que quién estaba delante de él no era un hombre, sino algo inhumano para lo que aún no tenia nombre.

 _"Mi nombre es impronunciable en tu lengua pero, cuando pase por estas tierras hace milenios con mi gente, vuestra especie me concedió un título del que estoy muy orgulloso"_ dijo la criatura, claramente disfrutando del miedo que los humanos a su alrededor mostraban antes de decir, como si estuviese revelando un gran secreto _"Me llamasteis el Rey de la Noche"_

El sangre de Joffrey se heló en sus venas, metafóricamente a diferencia del agua y el vino en las copas de la sala, mientras recordaba las historias y cuentos que sus padres y niñeras le habían contado sobre los Caminantes Blancos y la Larga Noche, cuando habían atacado todo el continente aprovechando que el invierno duro años y les hicieron recordar a los Primeros Hombres lo que era ser presa. Joffrey no tenia ni idea de que hacer al ver con sus propios ojos a un ser que creía que era parte de una fantasía, por lo que tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de que los cadáveres a los pies de la criatura estaban moviéndose.

Nadie aparto los ojos de los cuerpos cuando estos se levantaron, mostrando las heridas que les habían matado y sus ojos ahora azules que brillaban como estrellas. Viendo esto las historias de los Wights, los sirvientes que los Caminantes supuestamente eran capaces de crear, se confirmaban como verdad y, por primera vez en su vida, Joffrey se dio cuenta de que la situación le superaba y que había tomado la decisión equivocada, haciendo sus posibilidades de sobrevivir manteniendo su estilo de vida actual más tenues de lo que le gustaría admitir.

 _"Bien, pequeño rey"_ dijo el recientemente revelado Rey de la Noche, sacando a Joffrey de su sorpresa, mientras se acercaba lentamente al Trono de Hierro _"Como puedes ver, tengo un ejercito que se hace más grande con cada batalla y al cual no tienes posibilidades de vencer. Ahora, creo que teníamos algo que negociar..."_


End file.
